In This Moment
by uhohmaeday
Summary: A series of Clexa one-shots based off of "In This Moment" songs. / "Music, love, and sex." (Adrenalize) / "I'm a dirty, dirty girl. I want it filthy." (Blood) / "Am I beautiful as I tear you to pieces?" (Sick Like Me) / "I'll have you begging for more." (Whore) /


**Song: **Adrenalize - In This Moment  
_Disclaimer: All quoted song lyrics are not mine and are under the rights of their respective owner(s)._

* * *

_"__Come a little bit closer  
__before we begin.  
__Let me tell you how I want it,  
__and exactly what I need."_

While she wasn't exactly sure what they had been drinking all night, there was one thing Clarke was sure of. The burning sensation that had spread through her body with each sip was something that she had to extinguish now. And fast. Without thought, her legs carried her to the one source that was sure to put out the flames licking her insides.  
Approaching from the back, she slipped a hand under the seam of the object of her affection's shirt to tease the small of her back. She walked around to the side of her conquest, who was speaking with a warrior Clarke couldn't be bothered to identify. Her fingers played with the top of her pants, pulling at them. Standing on her tippy toes, she touched her lips to the outer rim of her subject's ear. She allowed her breath to play against the skin teasingly before moving her hand and running her nails along the woman's spine.  
"I can think of a much better use for your tongue than talking," she whispered breathily.

_"__I'm here for one drug.  
__I'm only here for one thing.  
__So come on and tell me.  
__Can you fly like you're free?"_

There was no reaction initially as Clarke pulled away until her subject cleared her voice and told her speaking companion that she had other business to attend to. A small smile spread over the blonde's face as she pulled her hand away to break all contact between them. The loss of touch sent a chill through her burning body. Swiftly turning, she didn't look back as she walked across camp to the planning hall. She knew the woman would be following. The moment her companion stepped inside the building behind her, the door was shut.  
"Clarke," the woman hissed as she pushed the blonde back across the room.  
"Yes, Lexa?" she said innocently, but in her eyes were red hot flames.

_"__Cause I need to feel.  
__Yeah, I need to say.  
__I must confess.  
__I'm addicted to this.  
__Shove your kiss straight through my chest.  
__I can't deny, I'd die without this.  
__Make me feel like a God.  
__Music, love and sex.__"_

In an instant, the Commander's lips were smoldering hot against Clarke's. There were no light touches and gentle pleadings. There was no asking permission when the blonde was like this. Instead there were open mouths with the sound of teeth clashing while hands pulled at clothes haphazardly. Lips moved from lips to bite their way along the exposed flesh of Clarke's neck. The blonde's hands slipped in between the pair to unbutton her pants. Using a single movement, she pushed down her pants and underwear. Then her hands sought out brunette hair and pulled back to get the woman's mouth away from her pulse point.  
"Down," was all she said as she used one hand to drag braided hair and the other to push a shoulder toward the ground. The Commander fell to her knees with a soft grunt. The moment the sound reached Clarke's ears, her hands moved to pull the brunette's head to her center.

_"__I crave excess.  
__Turning wine into sweat dripping down my neck.  
__I can't deny, I'd die without this.  
__Make me feel like a God.  
__Adrenaline and sex."_

Head falling back, she pinned the woman's head between her legs. A teasing lick quickly became wanting, hungry licks. A hum caused hips to roughly push out, and teeth grazes caused sweat to bead along Clarke's neck as knees weakened. Hands pulled at brunette hair again as she pulled the woman back up to her mouth, the taste of herself sending lightning bolts through her body.

_"__Get a little bit higher.  
__So we can fall 'til we bleed.  
__Push a little bit harder.  
__Pull me into the speed.  
__So tell me, can you feel this?  
__Come into my dream.  
__Are you ready to awaken?  
__Are you ready to feed?"_

The Commander ran her hand down between them and slipped it between the wet folds her lips had just been touching. Adrenaline rushing through her system, she pushed Clarke back against the table as a finger slipped inside.  
"More," the blonde demanded, and instantly another finger was added.

_"__We have to live before we die.  
__We were born to live before we die.  
__Don't you wanna live before you die?  
__Let me see you live before you die.  
__Right here, right now.  
__Adrenalize me.  
__Right here, right now.  
__I'm addicted to this."_

Hips clashed with hips as deep thrusts sent Clarke moaning and the table shifting. "Faster," she whispered in the Commander's ear. Her nails scraped along the back the brunette's skull as lips shifted to taste the salt running down her neck. Her breath quickened and her pulse picked up the pace as she neared the edge. Her own lips went to the woman's neck. Her mouth moved distractedly until biting onto the Commander's collar bone as she fell over the edge to muffle the noise's she was sure to make as the waves rushed over her.

_"__I must confess.  
__I'm addicted to this.  
__Shove your kiss straight through my chest.  
__I can't deny, I'd die without this.  
__Make me feel like a God.  
__Music, love and sex."_

Clarke's mouth released, and her whole body relaxed against the table as her breathing evened out. The fire in her body had just been put out, and now a chill ran through her. She pulled Lexa up and into her arms.  
"I love you," she murmured.  
Lexa's hands came up to hold Clarke's face as she peppered kisses across bruised skin. The result was a sigh in contentment.  
"As do I," Lexa responded.

_"__I crave excess.  
__Turning wine into sweat dripping down my neck.  
__I can't deny, I'd die without this.  
__Make me feel like a God.  
__Adrenaline and sex.  
__(Adrenalize me)"_

* * *

_a/n: This is the first In This Moment song I am doing as part of this series. There should be at least three more additions to this series._


End file.
